


Bad Day

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: You're lucky, when you have a bad day, Ivar is there to make everything better.





	1. Chapter 1

To say you were in a bad mood was an understatement. You felt like ripping the entire world apart with your rage. You couldn’t for the life of you understand how people could be so mean for no apparent reason. Just…random strangers who didn’t even know you at that. You let out a savage growl the moment you get home, throwing yourself onto the couch in a pout.

You hear Ivar come into the living room from somewhere in the house to check on you. “Baby?” He asks. You turn to him; your anger refusing to evaporate even though he’s looking delicious. His hair is messy, and he’s in nothing but loose fitting sweat pants. Apparently, he’s just gotten up from a nap, as he’s not even opening his eyes to look at you. “Is everything ok?”

You huff and turn from him, not willing to let go of your anger. Ivar sits on the couch next to you, reaching for your hand. The moment his skin touches yours, you’re up out of your seat, pacing back and forth. “People are assholes!” You snarl viciously. “It’s like, no matter how hard I put my heart into something, everyone feels the need to tear it apart! It’s not fair!” The last part comes out as a whine, but you can’t help it, because mixed in with your anger is hurt too.

You’re ready to continue with your rant, but Ivar doesn’t give you the chance. He grabs for your wrist and yanks you into his lap. Even though he’s still half asleep, he begins to kiss you, they’re sloppy but it’s already starting to make you feel better. “Is this about your writing baby?” He asks. You don’t answer him right away; you just bury your face in his neck. “They said it was just a mashup.” You mutter. “And they said I didn’t know the source material.” You clutch onto his shoulders tightly. “Then they’re morons.” He says, his kisses becoming less sloppy and more purposeful. “Ivar,” You sit up to look at him, he’s fully awake now, eyes shining with love for you. You don’t know what to say. You’re scared, this is why you stopped writing in the first place, all the drama that surrounded it. This was something that made you incredibly happy, you didn’t want to give it up.

“Baby,” Ivar brushes some of your hair from your face. “I’ve not only watched you pour your heart and soul into every piece you put out there, but I’ve seen you comb over all that you could to make those pieces as best you can. You even do extra research just to make sure things are accurate. Just because you don’t write something exactly the way someone else imagined it doesn’t mean you don’t know what you’re talking about. A million people can take one character and make a million different interpretations. Don’t listen to some asshole who gets uppity because you don’t write the way they want you to.”

You smile at him. Pressing your forehead to his. He takes the opportunity to brush his nose back and forth gently against yours. Kissing you deeply as you giggle. “Besides, I know there are some fans out there who’s days are made when you put yourself out there.” He kisses you again, and you feel your hurt and anger melt little by little. He’s right, you decide. What does the opinion of one person matter compared to all those that love your work?

You squeal as Ivar traps you between him and the cushions of the couch. He’s growling as he kisses you now, more for your amusement than anything else. It manages to get a laugh out of you as you playfully fight off his nibbles. After a few moments, Ivar pulls back just to stare at you. “What?” You ask, turning to look from him. His stare is a little intense, and so full of love it has you turning red. “Just staring at the most beautiful, most talented, most wonderful woman in all the world.” He says, giving you one last kiss on the cheek. You let out an embarrassed giggle. Ivar snuggles into you, holding you tightly, giving a loud yawn. “I feel lucky to have you baby, so, so lucky.” With one last motion to get comfortable, you hear Ivar start to snore. Apparently, nap time isn’t over yet.


	2. After Naptime Activities

You awaken and stretch, immediately noticing the feeling of a missing Ivar. You get up and look around. Your apartment is dim, but you have enough daylight to make your way towards the kitchen. “Ivar?” You call. The kitchen was usually the first place you look after naptime, Ivar was always hungry the moment he woke up. He wasn’t there. You grumble and scrub at your eyes, still a little sleepy. He’d probably gone out for dinner.

You trudge your way back to the bedroom, ready to get some more sleep. Ivar would wake you up when he came home with dinner. You open the door letting out a yawn. You freeze half way to the bed. Ivar is stretched out, arms behind his head, chest absolutely drenched in chocolate. Your mouth works as your brain tries to comprehend what it’s seeing. His smile is coy, and you feel yourself go warm all over. “Look like I’ve made a mess,” He says. “Mind helping me clean up?”

You turn, as if looking for someone behind you. He can’t possibly be talking to you, can he? You and Ivar have done some naughty things between the sheets, but this takes the cake. This is straight out of your fantasy. Turning back to him, his smirk still hasn’t left his beautiful face. Yes, you’re seeing this, yes, this is happening.

You can’t clamor onto Ivar fast enough. Settling for a comfortable position, your eyes roam his delicious body, not sure where to begin. You finally settle on starting at the very bottom. Giving the stream of chocolate closest to his navel a lick. You hum in appreciation as Ivar twitches beneath you. You follow the trail of chocolate until it merges with another trail. You abandon it for the pool that’s settle between his lower abs.

As Ivar writhes beneath you, you make sure to take your time. You lap and suck every bit of chocolate from his torso, very much aware of the erection that continues to brush against your thigh. When the last bit is lapped up, you sit up, frowning at him. There was something missing, you decide. He begins to get up to kiss you, but you push him back down. He raises an eyebrow but settles, knowing you have something planned.

On the night stand, right where you’d hope it was, a can of whipped cream stood. You grab it and waste no time in popping off the cap. Shaking it, you place two dollops of cream on his nipples, ignoring his chuckle. You abandon the can of cream, not caring where, and attack him. As you lap at the cream, you’re shocked at the hoarse moan that comes from Ivar. You look at him, smirking devilishly as you suck a bud into your mouth.

Ivar bucks beneath you, the sensation new to you both. You don’t spend long on it, as there’s a whole other mound of cream waiting for you. As you move to lap at the remaining cream, your hand lightly scratches down his belly, searching for his cock. As it dips underneath the blanket, you’re thrilled to see Ivar as no underwear to get through. You grab him, making sure to give his cock a tug as you pop his other nipple in your mouth and suck.

All too soon, the cream is gone, but you’re focused on another prize now. You abandon his chest as you kiss your way down south. You make sure to scrape your teeth against his skin, knowing your nibbling drives him nuts. When you’re far enough southwards, you rip the blanket from his hips, eager to get on with it.

You take time to examine his cock, its large, swollen, and a bead of pre-cum is glistening at his tip. You lean in and swipe your tongue over the head, loving the saltiness of him. Ivar’s hands immediately go to your hair, tangling his fingers in your tresses. You decide to tease Ivar and set a slow pace. Taking the flat of your tongue you drag it from base to tip, making sure to swirl it around his head before you make your way back down.

After a while, Ivar’s grip on your head tightens. It’s not enough to hurt, but it’s enough to make you pay attention. “Baby,” He whines. “Hm?” You stop to smile innocently at him. “Please, I’m begging you, stop teasing me.” You pout. “But Ivar, teasing you is so fun.” You coo. Placing a kiss to his tip. “Fun for you maybe.” He growls. You chuckle, but decide to take pity on him. Taking as much as you can in your mouth, you use your hand to cover the rest. Again, you set a slow place. You suck hard, but move your head up slowly. Ivar seems fine with this pace, finally having gotten himself in your beautiful mouth.

He’s writhing beneath you again, careful not to buck, but unable to sit still. His fingers twitch against your scalp as you work him tenderly. Luckily, you’ve riled him up so thoroughly, it doesn’t take him long to climax. And he does it with beautiful whimpers and curses, trying his best not to move about wildly. You lap every single bit of him up, please with you work. You sit up, wanting to admire what you’ve done to him, but he doesn’t give you the chance. He yanks you beneath him. “You’re not naked enough.” He growls. He hovers above you and takes the collar of your shirt in both hands.

You’re about to ask him what he’s doing when he tears the fabric nearly in two. You let out a gasp, looking down, your shirt is now hanging on by mere threads at the hem. “Jesus,” You huff, looking up at him. He’s smiling wickedly at you, no blue in his eyes discernable. “I can’t help myself when it come to you,” He says, moving your bra down to free your breasts. He leans in, giving you a fierce kiss. You return it just as fiercely, rolling your hips into his trying to relieve some pressure. He removes himself from your mouth to kiss a trail to your ear. Licking the shell of it he says, “I spend all my days loving you, it drives me insane.” He nibbles your lobe. “Some nights, I just want to spend fucking you.”

You feel a tug at your jeans as he undoes the button. He slips his hand to your panties. “Will you let me fuck you tonight?”

“Ivar,” You moan as his hand stops right above your lips. His fingers tangle themselves in your curls, waiting for your answer. “Please baby?” He whispers. “Let me take care of you?”

“Yes, Ivar, Yes.” You say, clawing at him desperately. He rewards you by not waiting any longer and plunging a finger between your folds. You throw your head back and moan as he begins to pump in and out of you. “Look at my baby, already so wet for me.” He coos. You keen and whimper as he works you. Soon, he adds a second finger, making sure to curl upwards like you like. “Ivar,” You moan, grabbing his shoulders for support.

You watch him as he watches your chest heave. That’s why he ripped it open. Not to play with your breasts, but to watch them. You find yourself flushing in pleasure at his open stare. It’s wanting, it’s loving, it’s proud. As he adds his thumb to circle your clit, he asks you, “Who’s the most beautiful woman in all the world to me?”

“Me,” You moan, arching your back. “That’s right baby,” he kisses you, but you’re so wrapped up in pleasure, you can’t reciprocate. “You, I love you, I need you, I want you.” He goes quiet as he focuses on his task. Unlike you, he doesn’t tease, wanting you to come as quickly as possible. You don’t disappoint, not bothering to keep as still, you buck your hips at the start of your orgasm. Ivar patiently helps you ride through it as you claw his shoulders and moan his name with ragged breaths.

When you’ve settled, he takes his fingers from you and licks them clean. He closes his eyes and moans at the taste. “You’re better than anything I’ve ever put in my mouth.” He admits. You’re ready to come up with a smart reply when he flips you. He pulls your pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, just enough to get access to you. You feel him lay his body across the length of you. His weight isn’t enough to crush you, but you can feel he’s solid and heavy. He opens your legs just enough so he has access to you.

Kissing your shoulders tenderly, he lines himself up. You wait in anticipation for him to slide into you, but he doesn’t. You turn to look at him, wondering what’s taking so long. Apparently, that’s what he’s waiting for, as he plunges into you without haste. You screw your eyes shut and gasp. “Tell me how you want it,” He says, settling inside you. He begins to kiss your shoulders again. “You said you wanted to fuck me,” You tell him, irritated he’s taking so long. “So fuck me.”

“That’s my baby.” Ivar pulls out of you and slams back in. You let out a savage yelp. Ivar sets a bruising pace; you know this second orgasm won’t take long for either of you. The slapping of skin on skin, and the moans ripped from each of you are obscene. You feel every inch of Ivar move above you, irritated that your clothes impede feeling all of him. “Fuck,” He groans. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,”

As your orgasm nears, you begin to claw at the sheets beneath you. Ivar presses his forehead between your shoulders. “Ivar!” You call out. One of the hands holding him up snakes around your throat, it’s not enough to cut off your airway, but the knowledge that his powerful fingers could close off your windpipe at any moment does it for you. Your orgasm tears through you and you can do nothing but hold on weakly for the ride. As your walls clench him, Ivar comes with a savage roar. You help each other through the experience, which is over all too soon,

When you gather your wits again, you’re aware Ivar is still on top of you, his breath heavy in your ear. “Baby?” He says, voice ragged from all the moaning. “Yeah?” You ask, wondering what he had to say now. “I’m sorry I forgot the cherries.” He kisses your cheek. You chuckle, finding it in your heart to forgive him. There was always next time.


End file.
